


What We Live For (Dean Ambrose WWE)

by Shanna394



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling, dean ambrose - Freeform, seth rollins - Freeform, the Authority - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanna394/pseuds/Shanna394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to die." She whispered. "No, stop saying you want to die. If you really want to die then you would've killed yourself a long time ago. To be honest, I like it better if you're here because you feel the same pain I do." He says grabbing her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alyssa's POV 

 

"You're a worthless piece of shit, why don't you go on ahead and die?" My so called dad yells at me. He walks out of my room and I start crying so I walk over to my dresser and pull out my razor. I lift my shorts up and cut myself until I'm satisfied with the amount of cuts and blood all over my legs. As soon as I put my razor up, my dad walks back in my room and says, "Well look at you, cutting yourself thinking it's going to take the pain away. As long as you're on this planet, then you're just setting yourself up for more pain. You're ugly and worthless, trust me, you would be better off dead. It's not like anybody would miss you anyway." He spats slapping me across the face.

 

"Fine, I'm going to jump off the bridge that's five miles from this hell hole of a house. Don't follow me or call the cops, I want to rot when I die." I say walking out of the house and start heading towards the bridge. When I finally make it to the bridge, my mind starts racing. The voices in my head are telling me to jump, telling me that no one will miss me. I hang my feet over the ledge and sit there looking down at the ground. "Here goes nothing." I say to myself standing up. I let go of the ledge but someone grabs my waist and pulls me back to the other side. 

 

"What the hell are you doing?" I yell slapping the man across the face. "Stopping you from doing something stupid." He says grabbing his cheek. "What I'm doing is none of your business. So go back to what ever you were doing and let me die." I say walking back to the ledge. The man grabs my arm and says, "I'm not going to let you kill yourself." "Why not, you don't even know me. Even if you did know me then you would leave like everybody else in my life." I say. 

 

"Just because I don't know you doesn't mean I can't help you." He says. "You shouldn't help someone like me. I'm a broken worthless piece of crap that can't be fixed. Just let me do the entire world a favor and let me die." I say looking him dead in the eyes. "In my eyes you're beautiful, you're no where near worthless. You deserve happiness in your life, don't listen to everybody else because they're just jealous they don't have your beauty." He says. 

 

"You seem like a nice and happy guy but I really want to die at the moment." I say. "Sweetheart, I'm far from nice and happy. My life is nothing but a dark hole, my past is even worse. I'm just trying to stop you from doing something stupid. Trust me I was in the same place you're in right now, but I found something that saved me and here I am now." He says. "Beautiful story, can I go now?" I say. "Nope, because I'm taking you back to my hotel to keep an eye on you and so we can talk some more." He says. "You can't force me to go somewhere with you." I say. 

 

"Just come back to my hotel, judging by this place it's a hell hole and you don't need to be here. I promise I won't do nothing to make you uncomfortable or anything." He says. "Even if I wanted to go, I don't have any clothes." I say. "Well then you can borrow some of my clothes and I'll take you shopping tomorrow for some new ones." He tells me. "Fine, but you try anything and I won't hesitate to leave." I say walking beside him. 

 

We start walking back to a hotel so I ask, "Why were you walking at this time of night?" "I needed to clear my head and release some anger. I didn't realize how far I walked until I was in the middle of no where." He says. "You have anger issues?" I ask. "Yeah, it used to be real bad but I've learned how to control it. Enough about my issues, what about you?" He asks. "What about me?" I ask. "What made you want to kill yourself?" He asks. "I don't think you should know the reasons why." I say. 

 

"Why not? I'm not going to tell nobody, I barely talk to people so all of your secrets are safe with me." He says. I look at him and say, "When I was five, my mother was killed by my father. So after he dumped her body somewhere, he told me that if I told anybody that he would do the same to me. Ever since then he's beaten the living crap out of me. He paid a lot of people to start rumors about me so I've never had any friends. After eighteen years, I've gotten to the point where I don't give a crap anymore. My legs are all cut up and if you haven't noticed they're covered in blood at the moment because I cut them before I walked to the bridge. So there's the information that you wanted." I say. 

 

"What rumors did people start about you?" He asks. "The usual rumors like, drug addict, slut, alcoholic, depressed freak. The list goes on and on but none of them are true except the depressed freak one." I say. "You're not depressed, you just need someone to show you you're worth it, and trust me you'll find that person one day." He says.

 

We arrive in front of the hotel and he opens the door for me. "Yo Dean, you hooking up with another slut tonight?" Some man asks. "She's not a slut Roman so why don't you shut your damn mouth and no I'm not hooking up with her." He says pulling me in the elevator. "So your name is Dean, thanks for telling me." I tell him laughing. "It slipped my mind, so what's your name?" Dean asks. "Alyssa." I say. "I'm going to call you cupcake." He says stepping out of the elevator. "Why?" I ask. "Because you're my cupcake." He tells me unlocking his door. "Well then you're my marshmallow." I say. He chuckles and throws his keys on the table.

 

"Help yourself to whatever, there's a first aid kit in the bathroom so you can clean those cuts and here's some sweatpants and a t-shirt." He says handing me the clothes and pushing me in the bathroom. I take my clothes off and hop in the shower. When I get out, I clean my cuts and wrap them up. I put my underwear on and slide the sweatpants up my legs carefully then put the t-shirt on. "Hey Dean, what does this logo mean?" I ask walking out. He looks at me and says, "That's my wrestling logo, I work for a wrestling company known as WWE. I'll take you with me one day and show you around." "I would like that." I say smiling. 

 

"You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." He says grabbing a pillow. "No you don't have to, we could share a bed as long as you don't do nothing." I say. "You sure? I don't mind sleeping on the couch." He says. "I'm sure." I say laying down on the bed. He gets in beside me and says, "Goodnight Cupcake." "Goodnight Marshmallow." I say.


	2. Chapter 2

Alyssa's Pov

"Cupcake wake up." Dean says poking my cheek. "I'm up, what do you want?" I grumble. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come down to the lobby with me to eat breakfast." He says. "Sure. Let me get dressed first." I say getting up. "Dean, where are my clothes?" I ask. "Oh, I took them down to the laundry room to get washed so I went out and bought you a pair of jeans and a tank top. I also got you a toothbrush and a hair brush." He says handing me a bag.

"Thanks." I say grabbing the bag and walking into the bathroom. Once I'm done in the bathroom, I walk out to see Dean standing there. He looks at me and says, "Do the clothes fit?" "Yeah they fit perfectly." I say. "Well that's good, we should get going." He says opening the door. We walk down the hall and someone yells, "Everybody Dean hooked up with another slut last night!" Dean turns around and yells, "She's not a fucking slut so keep your fucking mouth shut before I kick your ass." 

Dean wraps an arm around me and leads me to the elevator. "You don't have to keep sticking up for me." I say when we're finally in the elevator. "Yes I do, I'm not going to let people get away with calling you names. You don't deserve being called names like that." He says grabbing my hand. The doors open and we walk over to the breakfast. 

"Dean, who are you holding hands with?" Some girl asks. "It's none of your business Renee." He says trying to get away from her. "Actually it is my business, I mean we are dating." She says. "It was one night Renee, you mean nothing to me." He says. She looks at me and walks away. "Don't worry about her cupcake, she's not going to bother you." Dean tells me. 

"I'm not worried about girls like her. Trust me I have other stuff to worry about." I say. He leads me over to a table and we sit down. "Hey Dean what's up?" Some man asks sitting down. "Nothing much Roman." Dean says. The guy, who I assume is Roman, looks at me and says, "Hey I'm sorry for calling you a slut last night." "It's fine." I say eating some toast.

We sit there and talk to Roman for a while until Dean says, "We have to get going, I'm taking Alyssa shopping for some new clothes but I'll catch up with you tonight at the arena." "Alright man, I'll see you two later." Roman says walking away. "So where do you want to go first?" Dean asks holding the car door open for me. "I don't really care to be honest." I say getting in. He gets in on the other side and starts the car. "I know a couple of stores that have some really good clothes you may like." He says. 

"You know, you don't have to buy me clothes. It's not like we're going to be together forever." I say. "Well I'm going to be keeping an eye on you for a while and I'm pretty sure you don't want to walk around naked or in dirty clothes." He says. "Well thanks for doing this, I promise I'll pay you back one day." I say. "You don't have to pay me back, I'm just doing something nice for you." He says looking over at me. 

We pull up to one of the shops and head inside. Dean looks over at me and says, "Buy whatever you want, just make sure the cloves aren't too revealing. I don't want guys treating you like trash and stuff like that." I walk over to a section full of shirts so I start searching through them, but I hear Dean call my name. I turn around to see him holding a leather jacket and he says, "This would look great on you."

"I don't think it will Dean, I look ugly in half of the stuff I wear." I tell him. "Cupcake, you're far from ugly. Who cares what other people think, you need to feel better about yourself and realizing that you're a beautiful and strong woman. You don't deserve what's happened to you since you were little, you need to realize there are people out there who like you for who you are. People like me." He says. 

I look away from his eyes and grab some shirts that I was already looking at and head over towards the pants. I pick out about seven pairs and walk back over to Dean. "Alright Marshmallow I'm ready to go." I say. He looks at me and grabs the clothes and heads toward the front. Once we checkout he asks, "There's a shoe department next door, do you want to go by there?"

"Sure." I say. He puts the bags in his trunk and grabs my hand walking in the shoe store. "Buy as many as you want, I'm going to go look for a new pair of running shoes." He says. I walk over to the shoes and some creepy man walks up to me. "Hey baby, need some help?" He asks. "No thanks." I say trying to walk away. 

The man grabs my arm and pushes me against the wall. "Dean!" I scream. The man slaps me and puts his hand over my mouth. "Shut the fuck up or else." The man says. "You better let go of her or I'll make sure to kill you." Someone else says. 

The man lets go of me and I see Dean standing there. "What are you going to do? You think I'm scared of you?" The man asks laughing. Dean steps forward and the man pulls out a knife. "You really think I'm scared of a knife?" Dean says laughing and walking towards the man. The man lunges towards Dean but Dean dodges and knocks the knife out of his hands and throws him on the ground and hits him in the head. 

Dean walks over to me and asks, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." I say. "No problem cupcake, we should get going though. Someone might show up and I don't feel like explaining what happened." He says helping me up. 

We walk out and when we're in the car Dean asks, "Would you like to come to Monday Night Raw tonight and see me perform?" "Sure, that sounds like fun." I say looking at him. "Good but when we get there act like you're my girlfriend because some of the guys there won't hesitate to do something to you in order to get you to talk to them. He says. "Alright." I say looking back out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Alyssa's Pov 

"So Dean, what am I supposed to do while we're here?" I ask. "Well I'm going to introduce you to some of the divas here and while I'm out at the ring you can hang out with them." He says grabbing his suitcase from the trunk. I nod and we head inside the arena.

"Ambrose, Hunter is looking for you!" A production guy yells as he's running by. "Well I guess we have to walk to my bosses office, you don't mind do you?" Dean asks. "Of course not, it's not like I have anything planned." I say.

Dean grabs my hand and leads me to where ever his boss is. He knocks on the door and a muscular man opens the door. "Ambrose I'm glad you're here. Come in take a seat." The man says. We sit down and a lady asks, "Who's this lady that you have with you?" "She's my girlfriend." He says looking at me smiling. I look at the man and he's giving me a funny look.

"So what did you need to see me for?" Dean asks. "We've decided to give you a shot at the WWE world heavyweight championship." The man says.

"Thank you guys so much." Dean says smiling. "No problem, you deserve it so don't make us regret this. You can leave now, but can I talk to your girlfriend for a second?" The man asks. "Do you mind talking to him by yourself?" Dean asks me. "No, I don't mind." I say. "Alright, I'll be waiting outside the door." He says kissing my forehead and walking out. "If you don't mind me asking what's your name?" The man asks. "Alyssa." I say. 

"Well I'm Hunter and that's my wife Stephanie. Now I'm pretty sure you're wondering why I want to talk to you." He says.

I nod my head and he says, "The reason why is because you look really familiar and I just wanted to ask if we have ever met before." "I don't think we have." I say. "I don't mean to interrupt but you and Hunter look just alike." Stephanie says. I look at him and he looks at me. "Y-You can leave now if you want." He says stuttering and taking out his phone. I stand up and walk out and see Dean leaning against the wall. 

"So what did he want to talk to you about?" Dean asks.

"He asked me if we have ever met before and then Stephanie said that me and Hunter look alike. Then he started getting nervous and said I could leave." I tell him. "I wonder why he got nervous, it's not like you're his long lost child or something." He says. We walk to Dean's locker room and he tells me, "I'm going to get my gear on and I'll introduce you to some people."

I nod my head and take a seat on the couch. Dean walks out and puts his shoes on and looks at me and says, "Lets go." 

He grabs my hand walking out the door and leads me to a room full of food. Roman sees us and starts walking towards us. "Hey Dean and Lil Bit." He says. "Why do I get the weirdest nicknames from people?" I ask. "Because you're weird Cupcake." Dean says. I give him a look and Roman says, "Are you showing her around?" 

"Yeah, I was about to introduce her to some of the divas so she can hang out with them during my match." Dean tells him. "When's your match?" Roman asks.

Dean's about to answer but a guy runs up and says, "Dean you're supposed to be in the gorilla warming up. Your match is next." "Well I guess my match is next, do you mind showing cupcake around?" Dean asks. "I don't mind, now go before the people get mad." 

Roman says laughing. Dean kisses my forehead and runs off to the gorilla. I look at Roman and he says, "Lets get something to eat and I can introduce you to everybody." I nod my head and we head over to the food table. "So what's going on between you and Dean?" Roman asks.

"I'm not really sure to be honest." I say. "I can tell by the way Dean looks at you that he likes you a lot." He says. "I'm not really the type of person to date." I say. "Neither is Dean but I bet he's willing to try for you." He says looking down at me. 

We walk over to an empty table and some dude with two different hair colors says, "Well well look what we have here. Who's this smoking hot girl you have here?" "None of your business Seth, so you might as well leave." Roman says. 

"Why would I want to leave this beautiful woman here with you? I'm being nice and not causing any scenes, just let me talk to her." Seth says sitting next to me. "So do you have a boyfriend sweetheart?" He asks looking at me. 

"Yes I do and don't call me sweetheart." I say scooting away from him. "Don't be like that sweetheart, it's not like your boyfriend would know about me." He says touching me. Roman stands up and says, "You better get your hands off of her or I'm going beat your ass." 

"I would like to see you try to touch me Roman." Seth says as soon as two big men grab Roman and throw him against the wall. "So where were we?" Seth asks putting his hand on my check. "Get away from me." I say standing up and pushing his hand off me. 

He stands up and grabs my arm and says, "I like my women rough." I spit in his face and he slaps me. "Don't you ever disrespect me you stupid bitch." He says kicking me in the ribs. "Get your hands off my girlfriend!" I hear Dean yell. 

"Kane, Show! Take care of him!" Seth yells. They do what he says and Seth looks at me and says, "So Ambrose is your boyfriend, why would you date that lunatic?" He hits me again and says, "He's nothing more than a worthless piece of crap who only loves himself. You could do so much better than him." He kicks me over and over again.

"I wouldn't have to hit you if you didn't spit in my face. I'm only teaching you a lesson sweetheart. Seth picks me up and grabs my hair and says, "Maybe now you will obey me and not try to be all big and bad." He throws me back on the ground and kicks me again and I hear someone yell, "Get your hands off of my daughter!"


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

He throws me back on the ground and kicks me again and I hear someone yell, "Get your hands off of my daughter!" 

Alyssa's Pov

We all look over to where the voice came from and Hunter is standing there. "She's not your daughter, there's no way she can be." Seth says. Hunter walks up to him grabbing Seth by his shirt and says, "You, Kane, and Show have two seconds to get the hell out of here or else." 

Seth and the other two men leave and Hunter helps me up and examines my head. "You need to go to the medical room to get your head looked at and after you get it checked out I'll explain everything." He says. I nod and look over at Dean and Roman. 

Hunter walks over and helps them up saying, "You two go with her to get checked out and then all three of you come by my office." We nod and start walking to the medical room. I feel someone's hand intertwine with mine and I look over to see Dean. "How many times did he hit you?" Dean asks looking down at me. 

"I'm not really sure, too many." I say. "I'm going to make sure he pays for this, I promise." He says as soon as we're in front of the medical room. Roman opens the door and one of the doctors look at us and says, "Hey guys, what can I help you with?" "We kind of got beat up so Hunter sent us to get looked at." Roman says. 

"Alright who wants to go first?" The doctor asks. "I want you to go first Cupcake." Dean says looking down at me. "I guess I'll go first." I say. The doctor leads me over to the table and bandages my face up. "Did you get hit anywhere else?" He asks. "In my rib area." I say. "Well let me have a look to make sure nothing is broken." He says. 

I lift my shirt up and the doctor looks at my ribs and touches them. "Well you don't have any broken ribs but you have some bruised ones so I suggest you be careful and I'm going to give you a prescription for some pain meds. If you have any questions call me." He says handing me a piece of paper. 

I wait for Roman and Dean to get checked out and when they're done we all head to Hunter's office. On the way there we pass by Seth and see that he's all beat up. Dean starts laughing and Seth looks over here but as soon as he sees me, he looks at the ground. 

We knock on Hunter's door and he yells, "Come in!" Roman and Dean let me go in first and I sit down in one of the chairs looking at Hunter. His knuckles have blood on them and his shirt is all messed up. 

"So I bet you want an explanation about earlier?" He asks looking at me. I nod and he continues, "Well about 21 years ago, I was dating your mom and she ended up getting pregnant with you. We got into so many arguments because she didn't want keep you but I did so she left. She sent me a text one day that she was in labor and she wanted me there for your birth. After you were born, she fell in love with you and so did I. She let me visit whenever I wanted to until she started dating someone new. The guy was an asshole and I knew he abused her but I couldn't do anything about it because I didn't have proof or anything. When I heard your mother died, I wanted to come back and get you but your 'father' already had custody of you and he put on the papers that I couldn't visit you. He said if I came around he would have me arrested for trespassing and some other stuff. So that's basically all that happened."

"So all these years, I haven't been living with my real father?" I ask. "Nope." He says. "Well thank God he's not my real father." I say smiling. "I'm surprised you're happy that he's not your real father." He says. "Why shouldn't I be happy? I've been living with an abusive asshole for all these years and to find out he's not my father is amazing. I just hope you're a better father than he is." I say. 

"Trust me, I am. I don't hit women either." He says. "Well can I get a hug from my father?" I ask. "Of course." He says smiling and standing up. I stand up and walk over and hug him. We hug for a while until I let go and walk back over to my chair.

"Now that that's taken care of, Dean, Roman, there's something I want to ask you two. When or if I'm not around, could you protect Alyssa? I don't want her getting hurt anymore and you two are probably the only people she knows here. Plus I trust you two more than half of the people here." He says looking at them. 

"Of course we can." They both say. "Alright thank you two so much." He says looking at them. Hunter, or dad, looks over at me and says, "If you don't mind could we have lunch tomorrow? I really want is to get to know each other better." "Sure that sounds great." I say. "Great, you three can leave now. Oh, Alyssa here." He says handing me a paper. 

"Call me whenever you need me." Dad says. I put the number in my phone and send him a text letting him know it's me and say, "Thanks Dad." He smiles and we walk out of the office. "Well that was awkward." I say grabbing Dean's hand. "It was, I didn't expect for him to really be your dad." Roman says. 

"Am I the only one who saw the blood on his knuckles and shirt?" I ask. "No I noticed it too. I thought he beat up Seth to be honest." Dean says. "I think he did because Seth was pretty beat up when we saw him." Roman says. "I'm just ready to go to bed." I say when we walk in the locker room. 

"Yeah, I need to shower before I go to bed." Dean says. "Well go ahead and shower here and we'll take our stuff to your car." Roman says grabbing Dean's keys. "Alright, I be out there in ten." Dean says walking in the showers. 

Me and Roman head out to the car and he puts his stuff in the trunk and I ask, "Who's driving?" "I guess Dean is, you can sit up front if you want." He says getting in the back. I sit up front and start the car. 

Dean walks out and I pop the trunk so he can put his stuff in the back. He gets in the drivers seat and heads towards the hotel. "You know I've been thinking about getting a tour bus and I was wondering if you two wanted to travel with me." Dean says. 

"I don't mind it'll be better than driving, what about you Lil Bit?" Roman asks. "I don't mind either." I say. We pull up to the hotel and they get their stuff and we walk inside. 

When we reach Roman's floor he gives us a hug and heads to his room. "You know cupcake, I actually like holding your hand and kissing you." Dean says when the elevator opens. "Yeah, I liked it too." I say truthfully. 

Dean opens our door and throws his stuff to the ground. "What are you doing to me cupcake? I've never had these feelings for anybody, but when I met you I couldn't help but think about how I could make you mine." He says pulling me close. 

"I've never really dated anyone before Dean, but I'm willing to try for you." I say. "Well let's see if we like it or not and if you get uncomfortable then we can go back to being friends. Deal?" He asks. "Deal." I say. 

He leans forward and kisses me. When he pulls away I ask, "Can I borrow one of your shirts to sleep in?" "Sure cupcake." He says taking off his shirt and handing it to me. I walk in the bathroom and change and I ask Dean, "Could you bring me something for my lower half. I forgot to get something." 

He hands me his pair of sweatpants and I roll them up a little so they don't drag and head out of the bathroom. Dean's sitting on the couch so I go and sit next to him cuddling in his side. He turns on a movie and wraps his arms around me kissing my head. "Go to sleep Cupcake, you've got a busy day tomorrow. " He says. I nod and start dozing off wrapping my arm around his waist.


	5. Chapter 5

Alyssa's Pov 

When I wake up the next morning, I text my dad and ask him, "Where do you want to meet for lunch?" I put my phone down and pick out some clothes and I head to the bathroom. "Cupcake, your father is here." Dean says knocking on the door. "Let him in, I'll be out in a minute." I say brushing my teeth. 

I walk out of the bathroom and I see Dean sitting on the couch with my dad. I grab my phone and say, "I'm ready if you are." My dad stands up and hugs me and says, "I take it you didn't get my text." "I was in the bathroom so nope." I say. He nods and Dean stands up and hugs me. "Bye Cupcake." He says kissing my forehead. 

We walk out and I ask, "So where are we going to eat?" "I'm not really sure, wherever you want to go then that's where we go." Dad says looking at me. "I have no idea where to go, just pick a place." I say looking over at him. He puts something in the gps and starts driving. "So, what did Stephanie say about me being your daughter?" I ask. 

"That she was happy that I found my daughter and that she's happy if I'm happy." He says. "Do you have any other kids?" I ask. "Three daughters, Aurora Rose, Vaughn Evelyn, and Murphy Claire." He tells me. 

"So basically you live in a house full of girls." I say laughing. "Yes I do. The girls have painted my toenails, put make up on me, and let me be a princess with them." He says. 

I start laughing and he pulls up to Subway. We tell the guy what we want and dad pays for the food while I pick out a table. He walks over and hands my food and says, "Is there anything else you want to know about me?" 

"I can't really think of anything right now. Is there anything you want to ask me?" I ask. "How did you end up with Ambrose?" He asks. "Uh, He stopped me from jumping off a bridge." I say. 

"Why were you going to jump off a bridge?" He asks putting his sandwich down. "Because no one liked me at the time and I was told to kill my self and I was tired of cutting myself so jumping seemed like a good idea." I say. 

"I knew I should've fought for you when I had the chance." He says. "It's fine, Dean saved me and here I am talking to you." I say. 

"I don't think I thank Ambrose enough for saving you but the one other thing I want to know is, are you and Ambrose really dating?" He asks. "I'm not really sure to be honest. We said we would try dating but I don't think it's official." I tell him. 

"Well we may have just met yesterday, but I want you to know that I'm going to be over protective of you like I am with my other daughters." He says. "That's fine, I don't mind. Are you going to tell all the superstars and divas about me being your daughter?" I ask. 

"I was actually going to let you decide that or not." He says. "Well I don't mind, it's not like I can be a secret forever." I tell him. "Alright, then I'll tell everyone next week on Raw." He says. 

"I have one more question, did you beat up Seth for touching me?" I ask. "Yes." He says without hesitating. "Well thanks for doing that." I tell him. "No problem. He won't touch you again I can guarantee that." He says. We finish eating and walk back to the car. 

When we pull up to the hotel, dad walks me back to my room and says, "I'm really happy that we got to spend some time together." "Me too, we should do it again sometime." I tell him opening the door. He hugs me and I walk in the room. When I look over at the couch I see Dean and some girl kissing. "What the hell Dean?" I yell. "Cupcake it's not what it looks like, I swear." He says. 

"Really because it looks like you were making out with a girl on the couch." I say. I hear footsteps come near the door and Dean says, "She kissed me I swear. I would never kiss her or any girls knowing I have feelings for you." "Don't lie to me Dean, I can't believe I thought you were different than everyone else. You did what everyone else in my life did and hurt me." I say opening the door. 

"Ambrose, what the hell did you do to my daughter?" I hear my dad say from behind me. "Hunter, I swear on my life that Renee kissed me. I didn't kiss her back or anything, the only thing I was trying to do was get her off me." Dean says. "Alyssa, go an grab your clothes. We're leaving and Renee you're fired. Ambrose, your life will be a living hell on Monday but your still in line for the title." Dad says.

I grab all of the clothes that Dean bought me and put them in a suitcase that he gave me. "Alright I'm ready to go." I say. Dad grabs my suitcase and Dean says, "Cupcake, you can't leave me. Please I'm begging you don't go." "Give me time to think Dean." I say walking out of his room. 

"Alyssa, is this all of the clothes that you have?" Dad asks as we're walking down the hall. "Yeah, I don't have many clothes." I say. He pulls out his cell phone and texts someone so I look at the ground. "Here's my room, since I have a suite there's two rooms connected." He says opening the door and walking over to a sliding door. 

"You can stay here and when we leave this town I can book a different room for you so you don't have to stay right beside me and Stephanie." He says setting my suitcase down. I walk over and hug him and say, "Thanks for doing this." He hugs me back and says, "No problem, if you ever need something I'll be here." 

He lets me go and says, " I'm going to order room service, you want anything?" "Sure, just get me whatever you get." I say sitting on the bed and pulling my phone out. He nods and walks out and I look at my phone to see on the screen 72 missed calls from My Marshmallow <3\. 'This is going to be a really hard week.' I say to myself throwing my phone on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

*Skip to Raw* 

Alyssa's Pov

"Dad, I'm actually kind of nervous to go to Raw tonight." I say. "Don't worry about Ambrose, I'll make sure he's dealt with tonight." He says looking over at me. 

"I was actually worried about telling the entire world that I'm your daughter." I say. "Well you should know that after we tell everybody, there are going to be people who hate you because they'll think you have it easier than they do, but you don't. So don't even worry about them." He says. 

"Am I going to the ring with you or staying backstage?" I ask. "You're coming to the ring to me. Don't worry Kane and Big Show will be watching us to make sure nobody tries to hurt us." He says. 

"Kane and Big Show were part of hurting me last week, I don't think I could trust them." I tell him. "When their jobs are on the line, they'll do anything you say. Plus since you are my daughter they know they have to listen to you." He says. 

I nod my head and the limo driver opens up my door. He helps me out and I mumble a thank you and wait for dad to come out. "Hunter, your segment is about to start." A production guy says running off. 

"Why is it every time I see a production guy, he's running around?" I ask. "I have no idea, I guess they want exercise." Dad says. "Are you ready to go Hunter?" Someone yells. 

"Yeh play my music." He says. His music starts playing and he holds out his arm and says, "Grab my arm." We walk out to an arena full of boos but it all stops when the fans see me.

"When we get to the ring, climb up the steps and I'll open the ropes for you. Then we'll walk to the middle of the ring and announce it." He says as we approach the stairs. 

I do what he says and he opens the ropes and helps me get in the ring then he gets in. He grabs a microphone and walks back over to me. Big Show and Kane come from out of no where and stand behind us. 

When it gets quiet he says, "What I'm about to tell you is not apart of a story line and it has nothing to do with WWE. The girl you see standing next to me is my oldest daughter that I found last week. Now I do know that there will be some people who will say negative stuff about her and there are some who will say positive things. All I'm asking you to do is respect the fact that I have an older daughter and that if she decides to join this business she will not have it easy. She will have to work her way to the top not have it handed to her. That's all I have to say, do you have anything you want to say?" 

I nod my head no and he drops the microphone leading me over to the ropes. When I'm about to get out, someone's theme starts playing and Dean walks out. 

Dad grabs me pulling me behind him and Dean says, "You know, if you think putting me in a triple threat match is going to make me suffer then you better start thinking again. The only thing that is making me suffer at the moment is what happened a couple of days ago. Cupcake, stop hiding behind your dad and let me see you face, please." 

I start moving from behind my dad but Dad says, "Alyssa stay behind me, Ambrose you've done enough damage to her. I trusted you with my daughter and you wind up breaking her heart the next day. Trust me tonight will be hell for you and I will make sure you realize what happens when you hurt my daughter." 

"Hunter, I didn't kiss Renee that bitch kissed me. I promised Cupcake that I would never hurt her and I meant it. What she saw was a worthless woman trying to get me to have sex with her. If I didn't love Cupcake as much as I do, then I would've slept with Renee but I didn't because I know that Renee doesn't mean anything to me. Cupcake you're the only woman that I want in my life, I swear." Dean says. 

Dad looks at me with apologetic eyes and says, "Ambrose, you're never talking to my daughter again." Someone attacks Dean from behind and throws him down the ramp. 

The guy looks up and I realize it's Seth Rollins. Seth picks up Dean and throws him into the side of the ring. Kane and Big Show go help Seth beat up Dean and my dad grabs my arm and drags me out of the ring. 

I see Kane pick up and small table with cinderblocks under it. They put Dean's head on the top and Seth cut stomps him. 

I get free of my dad's hold and run over to where Dean is. "Sorry sweetheart, he had to go." Seth says laughing and grabbing my arm. "Get your filthy hands off me." I say. 

"Not until I kiss you." He says trying to kiss me. Someone pulls Seth off of me and I see my dad beating him up. He starts screaming something at Seth but I turn back towards Dean and bend down next to him. 

"Dean, Dean can you hear me?" I ask grabbing his hand. He doesn't flinch so I yell, "He needs help, someone get over here!" The doctor starts checking him and I stay by his side holding his hand. 

They put a neck brace around his neck and load him on the stretcher. The doctors start wheeling him away but I stay right by his side and get in the ambulance with him. 

"Come on my Marshmallow, stay with me please." I whisper rubbing his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Alyssa's Pov

The ambulance pulls up to the hospital and they take Dean out and rush inside. They run into the E.R and one of the nurses stops me and says, "You can't go back there." 

"That's my boyfriend I have every right to be back there with him." I say trying to shove past her. "Ma'am if you don't stay here then I'll have to call security to kick you out." She says. 

I give her a look but walk over to sit down and wait. I sit there staring off into space for a good ten minutes until a doctor rushes out and says, "Who's here for Dean Ambrose?" 

I stand up and walk over to him. "Are you Alyssa?" He asks. I nod my head and he says, "Come with me." I do what he says and I start to worry. 

"What's wrong?" I ask. "Dean woke up and started screaming your name and he wouldn't let any of us check his neck unless you're in here with him." He says. 

I nod and we walk up to what I'm guessing is Dean's room and when he opens the door Dean is holding a pole and the nurses are against the wall scared. 

"Dean, put the pole down." I say. He looks over at me and drops the pole so I walk over to him and say, "Let them look at your neck so we can get out of here faster." He nods and lays down and grabs my hand. 

The doctors do what they need to do and say, "He'll be fine, his head and neck wasn't badly injured so he should be able to return to the ring in a few weeks. Just take it easy and don't overwork yourself until then. You're free to go when your girlfriend signs you out." 

Dean gets up and we walk out. I sign him out and I ask, "Do you want to walk to the hotel or call somebody?" "Let's walk, we need to talk." He says.

We start walking towards the hotel and he says, "About what happened last week, I didn't kiss Renee back. She somehow got a key to our hotel room and walked in and kissed me. I tried pushing her off but she hit me where the sun don't shine and that's when you walked in. I would never do anything to hurt you Cupcake, this last week has been hell without you and I don't ever want to lose you again." 

I stop walking and wrap my arms around Dean and say, "I believe you, but you have to prove to my dad that you really care about me because he won't let me anywhere near you." 

"I'll talk to him but for now let's just be happy together before you have to go back to your room." He says. We start walking again and he grabs my hand. 

Someone bumps into Dean and says, "Sorry man I didn't see you." "Well watch where you're going next time." Dean says walking away. 

"Alyssa, I thought you jumped off a bridge a couple weeks ago." The man says. I look back at him to see that it's the man who abused me for so many years. 

"What's it to you?" Dean says turning around. "Well considering that's my daughter I deserve to know what happens to her." He says. "You're not my father you asshole, I found my real father and he treats me a whole hell of a lot better than you ever did." I say. 

"You mean that dumbass wrestler? He couldn't even take care of you when you were born that's why I took you. I'm more of a father considering I took care of your sorry worthless ass." He says. 

Dean walks towards him and punches him in the face and throws him on the ground. I wrap my arms around his waist before he can go anything and say, "He's not worth it Dean. Don't waste your time on somebody like him." 

Dean backs away and grabs my hand. We walk away and the rest of the way is silent. When we walk into the hotel Dean says, "What floor are you on?" "The top floor." I say. 

We get in the elevator and he presses the button to the top floor. When the doors open, I see my dad standing there with Seth and all them so I let go of Dean's hand. 

"Alyssa, what are you doing with Dean?" Dad asks when he notices is outside the elevator. "After he got out of the hospital, he wanted to make sure I got back here safely." I say. 

"Well you're here now so you can leave now Dean." He says pulling me over to him. "Alright, bye cupcake." Dean says. "Bye marshmallow." I say before the elevator doors shut.

I look over at Dad and he says, "I thought you didn't want nothing to do with him." "Can we talk about this later? Because I'm really uncomfortable being around Seth." I say. 

"Just because I touched you one tim-" Seth starts to say but dad slaps him across the mouth saying, "I thought I told you to stop talking about that and not to say a word to my daughter." 

"I'm heading to my room, come talk to me when you don't have your entire business team out here." I say walking down the hall. 

I pull out my phone and text Dean. "Do you think you could sneak up here after while? I don't feel like sleeping alone." 

"Sure when do I come up?" He texts back. "I'll text you after my dad leaves and heads back to his room. Bring your bag too." I text. 

"Alright Cupcake, I'll see you after while." He says. I put my phone down when I hear a knock on the door. "Come in, its unlocked!" I yell.

"You shouldn't leave your door unlocked." Dad says walking in. "I knew I would be too lazy to get up and open it so I left it unlocked." I say. 

"Okay then, why are you getting back involved with Ambrose?" He asks. "Dad, I forgave him. He would never hurt me on purpose and the amount of crap he went through tonight just because of me shouldn't have happened. I ran into the man that I stayed with all these years and Dean punched the hell out of him because he was talking crap about me. Dean truly cares about me so please give him another chance." I say. 

"Fine, he gets one more chance and that's it." He says standing up. "Thank you Dad." I say. "You're welcome now get some sleep you have to be up early in the morning." He says walking out. 

I text Dean saying, "You can come up now. The door's unlocked, when you come in lock it I maybe asleep when you show up." 

I put my phone on the charger and set it on the dresser. As soon as I close my eyes I fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Alyssa's Pov 

When I wake up the next morning, I see arms wrapped around my waist so I turn my head to see Dean laying there with his mouth slightly open. I look over at my phone and check to see what time it is. 9:30. 'Shit I'm late.' I think to myself trying to get out of Dean's arms so I can get dressed.

Once I finish getting ready, I write Dean a note telling him where I'm going and head out of the room. "Alyssa where in the world have you been? We have to get going." My dad says when I step out of the elevator.

"My alarm clock didn't go off so I woke up late." I say getting in the limo. "Well we could probably still make it to the arena on time, just make sure you set an extra alarm next time." He says pulling his phone out. 

We sit there in silence on the way to the arena and when we pull up, I see Seth walking up to us. "Hunter, it's good to see you." Seth says shaking his hand. "Alyssa, nice to see you as well." He says holding his hand out for me to shake. 

I look at his hand and say, "I'm not shaking your hand, we're no where near friends and we're not business partners so don't even talk to me." Seth looks at me and says, "I was trying to be polite, if your sorry ass can't accept that then maybe you should-" He gets cut off by Dad punching him in the mouth.

"What did I tell you about talking about my daughter like that?" He says. "I'm sorry Hunter I didn't mean it." Seth says. "You have one more chance, the next time I'll make sure you never step foot in my company ever again." Dad says grabbing my arm and walking away.

"You never did tell me why I had to come here when I'm not part of this company." I say when he lets go of my arm. "Because the storyline creators are thinking about putting Dean, Seth, and you in a love triangle and they want your input and if you say yes then you have to sign a contract to join the company and stuff like that." He says opening a door.

"There's no way in hell that I'm working with Seth, as much crap that he has put me through he doesn't even deserve to work with me." I say. "Seth's not that bad of a guy when you get to know him. Plus he may tell you why he's doing what he's doing to you so just try it out, please." He says sitting in a chair and motions for me to sit down next to him.

Other people pile into the room and we start discussing the storyline they want to put me in. "So what do you say to doing this storyline." One of the employees asks me "It sounds like a good idea, I'll try it out." I say.

"Alright, we'll email the stuff to you as soon as we finish writing it up. Since we know there's already something going on with you and Dean then you can go ahead and tell him about the storyline you two are in and we'll tell Seth. You can go ahead and leave if you want." The lady says shaking my hand.

I walk out of the room and call Dean. 

"Hey Cupcake." He says. 

"Hey, could you come pick me up from the arena?" I ask. 

"Yeah, I'll be there in five." He says.

"Alright, I'll be waiting at the back." I say. 

"Okay, see you in a few Cupcake." He say hanging up. 

I walk out of the arena and Seth walks up to me. "So I heard we're doing a storyline together." He says. I ignore him and look towards the road. "Are you going to ignore me now? That's kind of rude." He says. 

I see Dean's car driving towards us, so I walk away from Seth and his car stops. "Why was Seth with you?" He asks when I get in the car. "He was trying to talk to me about the new storyline that me, you, and him are involved in." I say. "What storyline?" He asks.

"We're all involved in a love triangle, they're supposed to email me the script so we know what's going to happen and stuff." I say. "What made them think it was okay to put you and Seth in a storyline? After what he did to you he doesn't deserve to be involved in anything that you're in." He says.

"I have no idea, but I think they're going to let me and you be together on tv when the storyline is finished." I say. "They better, because if they let Seth have you then I'm probably going to get fired because I'm going to hurt him and raise all kinds of hell." He says. 

We pull up to a café and Dean gets out and opens my door for me. He grabs my hand and we walk inside. "Why don't you go pick out a table and I'll order us something." He says looking down at me. "Do you know how I like my coffee?" I ask. "Of course Cupcake, now go find a place before someone else does." He says.

I find a table so I sit down and wait on Dean. While I'm waiting, someone walks up to the table and says, "Did you miss me Alyssa?" I look up to see the guy that made my life a living hell. My ex.


End file.
